


no rest for the weary

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: If Zeta is being honest with herself, it actually feels kind of nice being carried so gently like this.
Relationships: Beatrix/Zeta (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	no rest for the weary

**Author's Note:**

> I love them

It all happens so quickly that Zeta barely has a moment to wrap her mind around everything until well after Beatrix is already carrying her. Everything hurts and she can barely even make out their surroundings. It’s a miracle that they’ve even managed to escape. Zeta swallows back her nausea and lets her eyes fall shut, resting her head against Beatrix’s shoulder with a sigh. If Zeta is being honest with herself, it actually feels kind of nice being carried so gently like this. She only wishes it was happening under better circumstances.

They seem to have made it far enough away from the chaos that Beatrix can slow her gait, something Zeta’s pounding head definitely appreciates. But Zeta doesn’t dwell on it for long, her mind wandering to other concerns. She didn’t even know that Beatrix was capable of being so gentle. Or even so quiet.

Despite the pain and dizziness, Zeta cracks open her eyes, slightly worried about the lack of nervous rambling. Blinking a few times to clear her vision, Zeta notices the furrow in Beatrix’s brow and wonders for a moment if she might have missed something.

“Bea?” Zeta winces as the raspy sound of her voice fills the air, echoing around them. Attempting to clear her throat only results in a nasty coughing fit.

“Don’t worry, Zeta, I’ve got you.” Beatrix glances down with a lopsided smile, shifting her grip and trying to help Zeta sit up. She winces as Zeta lets out a choked gasp instead, adjusting her hands bit by bit until Zeta is being held even closer. Her voice grows uncharacteristically soft, “Sorry about that.”

Zeta can feel her cheeks turning red and she finds herself at a loss for words.

“You know…” Beatrix pauses, the furrow in her brow returning. “Either I’m out of shape or you’ve gained a few extra pounds.”

Ignoring the way her muscles protest any movement, Zeta growls and reaches up to weakly knock her fist against the side of Beatrix’s head. Of course this moment was far too good to be true.


End file.
